


On the Acquisition of an Agriculture-Based Planet for the Glory of the First Order

by 5ofSpades



Series: TFA short fills [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Kinkmeme, M/M, Misfire fill, Space Pulled Pork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ofSpades/pseuds/5ofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tfa_kinkmeme misfire fill:<br/>"side dish for pulled pork"<br/>---<br/>aka Space Pulled Pork</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Acquisition of an Agriculture-Based Planet for the Glory of the First Order

“First Order catering has really outdone themselves today,” said Captain Phasma as she took another big bite of her pulled pork sandwich.

“Well our latest acquisition of an agricultural-heavy planet has indeed paid off. With a single swoop we have managed to replenish our stores, secure a permanent rations supply line, and raise troop morale,” mused General Hux as he forked at the side dish of fresh tangy space red cabbage slaw, perfect for the succulent pulled pork dipped in sauce and gravy. The General then smirked with an air of superiority and vindictiveness at the Master of the Knights of Ren, “And was it not you who had said the whole endeavor was a waste of time, Lord Ren?”

“…” fumed Kylo Ren as he stared at his sandwich and space maple corn bread. How was he supposed to eat with his mask on? How had his grandfather managed? Oh grandfather, please send a vision onto your grandson!

“Meow~~~” said Millicent the cat, as she circled the tables, hoping for some juicy scraps.

JB-007 felt sorry for her, so neglected while her ‘parents’ are busy having a pissing contest again, and fed her some small bits from his own sandwich.


End file.
